Hope Beyond Hope
by Kat Tru
Summary: Sequal to *Another Time, Another Place, A New Life* Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!
1. Trailer

This is the sequal to my story Another Time, Another Place, A New Life.  
  
It takes place three years after AT,AP, ANL.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE! No matter how much I wish that is was!  
  
Here is the trailer:  
  
~*~  
  
The Jedi Council and several Master/Padawan teams are sitting around a table.  
  
"They are gathering forces." Mace looks around the table at each being. "Soon they will be strong enough to strike."  
  
"How many do they have?" a Master asks.  
  
Mace presses his lips into a thin line. "Too many."  
  
"Need to get out, our spies do." Yoda taps his grimmer stick to emphasize his point. "Too dangerous it has become."  
  
Fade into new scene. Qui-Gon, Rae and Anakin are running down a hallway.  
  
"Master! They are getting closer!" Rae dives and rolls as a bolt is shot into the spot where she had been a moment before. She rolls back onto her feet and immediately begins continues running.  
  
The three Jedi pull out their lightsabres to deflect the blaster bolts. They finally reach the hangar but are met with the sight of a group of six beings dressed in black and weilding lightsabres.  
  
The trio skid to a halt.  
  
Anakin swallows hard.  
  
"Shavit!" Rae bites out under her breath.  
  
"We are in *so* much trouble," Anakin mutters.  
  
Fade into new scene. Qui-Gon, Rae and Anakin are standing in a hall in the Med. Wing of the Temple.  
  
"How is he *here*? He died! He died in my arms!" Anakin looks at Rae and Qui-Gon with confusion, pain and hope.  
  
Rae shakes her head. "I don't know."  
  
Fade. Rae is standing in front of Yoda and Mace.  
  
"Their numbers multiply every day!" Rae exclaims passionately.  
  
"We know this Padawan Hennel." Mace nods calmly. "All Jedi are gathering to fight this threat."  
  
Rae's expression becomes troubled. "It's not the Jedi I am worried about, at least not the ones *here*."  
  
Fade. Obi-Wan is sitting on the edge of a fountain next to Sabé.  
  
"They are scared. They try to hide it, but everyone can sense it." Obi-Wan sighs as he stares into the water. "Their hope is fading and they are looking for someone to trust, to believe in. I just can't seem to see anyone."  
  
Sabé places her hand over his heart. "Then you must trust in yourself."  
  
Fade. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Rae, Anakin, Sabé, Bant, Garren and Reeft sit around a kitchen table.  
  
Rae stares down at the table top, deeply troubled. "The Balance is shifting. It has been held too long in favor of one side; now it is trying to right itself."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sabé furrows her brow.  
  
Rae slowly lifts her eyes to her. "It could mean the end...for all of us."  
  
End of trailer.  
  
~*~  
  
I know that the scene between Obi-Wan and Sabé may seem a little cheesy and cliché but once you reach that point it won't seem as much so.  
  
I hope you liked the trailer.  
  
Please let me know it I have peaked you interest. The more I hear from people the sooner I'll get the first chapter out. And that isn't really blackmail, that is just a fact.  
  
Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1

On a planet at the very edge of the Outer Rim:  
  
Two tall humanoid figures dressed in dark robes sweep into a hangar where a cargo ship is unloading.  
  
They stop in front of the human who apears to be the captain.  
  
"How long will it take you to unload?" the taller of the two figures snapped.  
  
The older captain stood up from where he was checking the cargo and turned to the figures. He shrugged. "Few hours. Can' reely tell."  
  
The dark figure sneered at the captain's Lower-Level-Coruscantian accent. "You have two."  
  
The captain wisely nodded, knowing that to disagree with the figure would bring dire concequences. He turned back toward the ship. "Oy! Nell! Tucker!"  
  
Two smaller and younger humans, a male and a female, hurried down the landing ramp, their arms full of cargo.  
  
"Yea?" the female asked as she and the male set their load down.  
  
"We go' two hours to get unloaded! So be quick!"  
  
"Yea, yea." The female waved her hand in slight annoyance at the captain as she and the male trudged back up the ramp.  
  
The dark figure sneered once more before he and the other dark figure turned and billowed out of the hangar.  
  
Neither dark figure saw the small, brief, smirk that touched the captain's lips before he got back to work.  
  
~*~  
  
The Jedi Council and several Master/Padawan teams sat around a table.  
  
Mace cleared his throat. "We have recived information from our informants that a new enemy is arising." He paused. "They are gathering forces quickly." Mace looked around the table at each being. "Soon they will be strong enough to strike."  
  
"How many do they have?" a Master asked.  
  
Mace pressed his lips into a thin line. "Too many. The best count our spies can give us is around 900."  
  
There were shocked murrmers all around the table.  
  
"How could they have gathered so many this quickly?" an older Padawan asked.  
  
Mace shook his head. "We do not know. But we must act quickly." He looked over at Yoda. "And there is another issue."  
  
"Need to get out, our spies do." Yoda tapped his grimmer stick to emphasize his point. "Too dangerous it has become. Suspicious the enemy is becoming. Send out teams to help them we will."  
  
"Who are the spies?" a Padawan asked.  
  
Their Mon Calamari Master looked directly at Yoda and Mace. "It's Qui-Gon, Rae and Anakin, isn't it?"  
  
Mace nodded. "They have been with this case since the beginning, Bant. It was thought that they were the best choice since they knew the most." He paused. "And they volunteered."  
  
Bant gave what was the Mon Calamari equivalent of a worried expression. She was surprised that they had taken it, especially after...She mentally shook her head to cut-off that thought.  
  
Yoda tapped his stick once again. "Important this is not. Important it is, get out alive they do."  
  
There were murmers of agreement.  
  
"Need two Padawan/Master teams we do."  
  
Bant cleared her throat. "We will volunteer, Masters."  
  
The Council members consulted each other and conscented.  
  
"We will go as well." A young human, female Jedi Knight dressed in a flight suit rather than Jedi robes spoke up.  
  
The council consulted.  
  
"Agree we do, Siri." Yoda nodded.  
  
"Here are the coordinates." Mace handed them a data card.  
  
"Leave immediately you must and get there as soon as possible." Yoda looked worried. "In danger they are. In need of assitance they are. May the Force be with you."  
  
Siri and Bant glanced at each other. They, and their Padawans stood up, bowed to the Council Members and swiftly left the room.  
  
"I only hope they aren't too late," Mace said loud enough for only Yoda to hear.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon, Rae and Anakin ran down a hallway.  
  
"Shavit, shavit, shavit!" Rae spat out under her breath repeatedly. She glanced over at her Master. "I don't think that sneaking into the amphetheater to spy on their meeting was such a great idea!"  
  
Qui-Gon pressed his lips into a thin line, but didn't comment.  
  
Soon they were aproaching a point where the hallway.  
  
"Ani we're going left!" Eventhough Rae hadn't known where they were going, she knew her Master well enough to know what way he had chosen to go.  
  
Anakin nodded to Rae, letting her know that he had gotten the message.  
  
They didn't slow as they made the sharp turn, and somehow, miraculously, didn't go sliding into the wall.  
  
'Thank the Force,' Rae thought.  
  
She heard footsteps running from behind them. "Master! They are getting closer!" Rae dived and rolled as a bolt was shot into the spot where she had been a moment before. She rolled back onto her feet and immediately continued running.  
  
The three Jedi pulled out their lightsabres to deflect the blaster bolts.  
  
"Rae!" Anakin shouted.  
  
Rae snapped her attention to what he had seen, a thermal detonator thrown at them. She instictively reached out to stop it using the Force and Qui- Gon quickly turned it off.  
  
Just then Anakin picked off several bolts that had been heading for Rae and Qui-Gon; they both nodded their thanks to the boy.  
  
They finally reached the hangar but skidded to a stop.  
  
A group of six beings dressed in black and weilding lightsabres stood between them and their ship.  
  
Anakin swallowed hard.  
  
"Shavit!" Rae bit out under her breath.  
  
"We are in *so* much trouble," Anakin muttered.  
  
Qui-Gon's face became grimmer.  
  
And the battle began.  
  
Rae was sure that the only time she had ever faced something remotely as hard as this was when she, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had fought Darth Maul.  
  
Dark figures continued to enter the hangar through the two doors.  
  
The first moment he had a chance, Anakin, using the Force, flung a large crate from their ship at the control pannel of one of the doors, closing it and effectively locking it.  
  
Rae pushed forward, momentarily taking on both Qui-Gon's opponent and her own. That moment was all Qui-Gon needed to fling another crate at the other door's control pannel.  
  
No more of the enemy would be able to enter the room for the time being, but they were trapped in there with those that had already gotten in, until they were able to get to their ship and get out or were killed. Rae was hoping for the former, but they were very outnumbered and though Rae was one of the best Padawans in the Temple with a lightsabre and Qui-Gon was considered one of the greatest sabre Masters in history, they already were tired from running.  
  
'Force help us now!'  
  
~*~  
  
Hope that was a good first part! 


	3. Chapter 2

Rae felt her body slam against the wall. She was almost positive that she had injured a couple of ribs; the wind was knocked out of her. She gasped a few times, trying to regain her breath. She looked up and saw one of the Dark Jedi looming over her. Rae moved to lift her right arm to block the blow with her sabre, but a spike of white hot pain from her shoulder let her know that she had dislocated it. She reached across her body with her left arm to switch hands.  
  
The sabre was wrenched from the grasp of her right hand.  
  
Her eyes snapped to her opponent. He was grinning maliciously.  
  
She pressed her back up against the corner she was trapped in, trying to think of a way out.  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
'I wish we had some way to get out of here alive!'  
  
She didn't even notice that thought amongst the rage of others in her mind.  
  
Those thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she sensed a shift in the fabric of space and time.  
  
The others in the room seemed to have felt it as well for they began to look around for the source.  
  
Then there was a new being standing in the middle of the room, one that was all too familiar to Rae; she gasped. "Oh Force!"  
  
Anakin just stared at the new being with absolute disbelief.  
  
Rae just barely heard her Master whisper, "Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked around the room in confusion; then he noticed Qui-Gon and Anakin and his own eyes went wide.  
  
Rae's gaze shifted to her opponent.  
  
He was staring at Obi-Wan.  
  
Rae's eyes went straight to her sabre, which lay a few feet away. She called it to her left hand, switched it on and, just as the Dark Jedi realized what she had done and was turning back to her, she stabbed her sabre into him.  
  
She swiftly switched off her blade again and rolled between his legs before he fell on her, for once blessing her small stature.  
  
That broke the spell that seemed to have been cast on the room, holding everyone still. Now they were back to fighting again; this time with Obi- Wan helping them.  
  
Rae, Anakin, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan forced their shock from their minds and concentrated on the battle at hand as they had been trained to do.  
  
They all knew that they were outnumbered and that the odds of their surviving sucked.  
  
Suddenly a blast echoed through the hangar; a Dark Jedi fell, smoking, to the ground. Everyone's heads turned to the opening of the hangar.  
  
A ship, very familiar to Anakin, Rae and Qui-Gon, hovered there. It continued to fire upon the Dark Jedi, careful not to hit the Light Jedi, who ran for their own ship.  
  
They all ran for the cockpit. Qui-Gon all but pushed Anakin into the pilot's seat; when Rae started to take the copilot's seat he grabbed her uninjured shoulder.  
  
She turned and met his gaze, they silently and quickly clashed wills. Qui- Gon raised an eyebrow, to which Rae scowled, but backed down and took the seat behind the copilot's seat, which Qui-Gon took. Obi-Wan automatically took the seat behind Anakin.  
  
Anakin's hands flew over the controls faster than any others' could have. "Let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
They blasted out of there, the other ship covering their backs from the fire of the hideout and, once they were in space, the enemy ships, since their own guns were disabled.  
  
It wasn't until they were in hyperspace that they released the collective breath they had been holding.  
  
And it was then that Qui-Gon, Anakin and Rae all turned to Obi-Wan; looking at him with disbelief.  
  
Obi-Wan stared back; he appeared to be about to say something...  
  
And he gasped, his face draining of all color.  
  
The three other Jedi unfastened their restraints and leapt to his aid.  
  
Rae was the first to reach him. "Obi-Wan!" She touched his shoulder.  
  
Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan was clutching his abdomen; he knelt down and took Obi-Wan's hand.  
  
But he pulled his hand away quickly, staring down at it. "Oh Force!"  
  
Rae and Qui-Gon looked over at the Padawan.  
  
He looked up at them; then turned his palm toward them.  
  
Rae sucked in a breath.  
  
Qui-Gon's lips became a thin line.  
  
Anakin's hand was stained dark red.  
  
I am sorry to a degree that I cannot describe that I have neglected updating this for so long! hits head against brick wall Bad Kat! Bad Kat! I have been severely neglecting my account here and ff.net, mostly cos of school, but since it is summer now, that won't be a problem. Thank you everyone for the reviews! And I want to especially thank Pokey1984 for reminding me how shamefully I had neglected this and for one of the best reviews I have ever received! :) I hope that you liked this! I will get the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day and if I don't you all can. . .can. . .um. . .well you can do something to me for punishment. 


	4. Chapter 3

-Hides behind door; then throws out a post to readers, hoping not to be hurt.-

* * *

Qui-Gon, Rae and Anakin stood in the hall of the Med. Wing staring through a observation window of a room.  
  
"How is he _here_?" Anakin burst out, snapping around to look at Rae and Qui-Gon with confusion, pain and hope.  
  
Qui-Gon and Rae turn to him with similar looks on their faces.  
  
"Ani, try to calm down." Qui-Gon, as always managed to keep his voice controlled; it was calm a soothing, though Rae could sense her Master's turmoil.  
  
"He died! He died in my arms!" Anakin continued as if he hadn't heard Qui- Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon and Rae looked at each other helplessly.  
  
Anakin's gaze turned solely to Rae, who met his gaze.  
  
Rae took a deep breath and shook her head. "I don't know."  
  
_Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Rae and Anakin sat around a table, disguised, in a cantina.  
  
"I think that there is more to this than meets the eye." Obi-Wan kept his voice down. "I don't believe that simple spice smugglers could set up such an elaborate plan."  
  
"Never underestimate people, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon kept his voice down as well. "However I am inclined to agree with you. We must tread carefully."  
  
Anakin glanced at his wrist chrono. "It's almost three in the morning, Masters."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at his Padawan. "We have a long few days; we should get some sleep."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his agreement.  
  
The group finished their drinks, left money on the table and exited the establishment.  
  
The two Master-Padawan teams, and old friends said there goodnights and went off in two different directions for their hotels.  
  
Qui-Gon and Rae hadn't gone far when shots_ _rang out. . .  
_  
"Padawan Hennel. Padawan Skywalker. _Master_ Jinn."  
  
Rae and Anakin exchanged looks of complete dread before turning, along with Qui-Gon, to face the Head Jedi Healer, Yeg A'Ta. The tall, humanoid Healer was kindly and patient, but the Jedi standing before him were three of the four Jedi, the fourth was lying in the room on the other side of the observation window, who tried that patience the most.  
  
Anakin smiled weakly. "Uh. . .Good afternoon, Healer A'Ta. How-"  
  
"Don't even try it, Padawan Anakin Skywalker!" The Healer snapped. "Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi is fine. Now it is you three's turn for a check-up."  
  
Anakin quickly pointed a finger at Rae. "Rae's injured!"  
  
Rae scowled at him and hissed, "Traitor!" while Qui-Gon struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
Yeg A'Ta sent a piercing look at him. "I wouldn't be acting too confident Qui-Gon Jinn. You haven't had a check-up recently so I am going to go through the whole shebang with you." Qui-Gon winced and put up his hands in surrender. Yeg A'Ta nodded. "Now follow me." He turned and started down the hall. The Padawans and Master reluctantly followed him. "I swear there are days when I think we should rename the 'Kenobi Ward' the 'Jinn, Kenobi, Hennel and Skywalker Ward' if only it weren't such a mouthful!" he muttered.  
  
Rae glanced up at her Master and they shared an amused look.  
  
Anakin gazed through the observation window at the figure on the bed once more before complying with the Healer's command.  
  
_The street appeared normal, but Anakin had a bad feeling that was non-Force related.  
  
"What is wrong, Anakin?" Obi-Wan could sense his Padawan's unease.  
  
Anakin wrapped his cloak tighter about him. "I don't know, Master." His eyes traveled all around them. "I just have a bad feeling."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned; he had learned to trust Anakin's non-Force instincts as well as his Force ones. He opened his mouth to suggest that they turn around and call Qui-Gon and Rae. Suddenly he felt as if someone had shut off part of his sight.  
  
The Force was gone.  
  
His suggestion transformed in his throat to a shout of warning.  
  
A shot rang out; Obi-Wan knocked Anakin to the ground, shielding him with his body.  
  
Anakin's heart was racing in his chest while his Master's pounded in his ear. He vaguely heard the screams of the civilians.  
  
Finally the shots silenced with the approaching sirens of the law enforcement.  
  
"Master, I think it's safe now," Anakin whispered.  
  
The answer he received was a groan.  
  
"Master?!" Anakin's voice rose. He swiftly, but carefully, slid out from under his Master; then rolled Obi-Wan onto his back. Anakin held him in his lap. He felt something wet and sticky on the back of his Master's robes; he pulled his hand away and found blood.  
  
Anakin choked back a sob and attempted to reach out to the Force, but found that it was still gone. He applied pressure to the wound.  
  
"It's no use - Anakin -" Obi-Wan finally managed to gasp.  
  
Anakin let out a sob, holding Obi-Wan closer. "No...No, Master, please!"  
  
Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. "I am proud of you, Anakin." He gasped. "I couldn't - have asked for a better Padawan - friend - brother...or son."  
  
Anakin sobbed again. "I still need my Master, friend, big brother and father."  
  
Obi-Wan managed a slight smile. "I will - always - be with you - Anakin," he weakly raised a hand and tapped it over Anakin's heart, "here -" he took a breath, "and in the Force. I love you - Anakin."  
  
Anakin barely felt the tears slipping down his cheeks. "I love you too, Master."  
  
"Give everyone - my love...especially Sabé...tell her -to find happiness."  
  
Anakin shook his head, trying to deny that this was happening.  
  
"Be - ware the - Dark Side - Anakin." Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath, even though it obviously hurt him a lot. "Be - happy - An...i..."  
  
Obi-Wan went limp in Anakin's arms.  
  
Anakin clutched Obi-Wan's body close to him and wept.  
  
That was how Rae and Qui-Gon found him when they arrived in the area a moment later._  
  
Anakin blinked back the tears that came with that memory, clenching his hands into fists.  
  
One of his hands felt dry, stiff and gritty; he looked down at it. Obi- Wan's blood was still crusted on his hand. His hand was stained with his Master's blood.  
  
The world went black; Anakin didn't remember hitting the floor, losing the contents of his stomach or being carried away in to an examining room.

* * *

Sad, I know, but I hope that you liked it!


	5. Chapter 4

Anakin was lying on the bed still unconcious.  
  
Rae sat in a chair to his left, her right arm in a sling, from the shoulder being dislocated, and her chest bandaged up from some of them being bruised.  
  
Qui-Gon sat in a chair on the other side of the bed, some ice on his shoulder which was swollen.  
  
Rae was holding Anakin's hand running her thumb back and forth across it, soothingly.  
  
"He is still in pain." She looked up at Qui-Gon.  
  
He nodded; he raised an eyebrow at her. "I think he has picked up a few of your habbits. And not the best ones either."  
  
Rae ducked her head, blushing. "I never meant for that to happen." She released his hand and gently brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead.  
  
Anakin had allowed his hair to grow out since Obi-Wan had died, Rae beleived that it was his own way of morning and almost a symbol that he did not believe that he was a Padawan anymore.  
  
Rae looked back up at her Master. "How do you think he is here?" She didn't need to say who she was talking about.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, watching Anakin closely. "I don't know." He paused. "But I worry about the affect his being here might have on others."  
  
Rae nodded looking at Anakin as well.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up at Rae. "Padawan."  
  
Rae met his gaze. She pressed her lips together. "Please don't, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, turning back to Anakin. "I worry about you, Padawan." He looked back up at her. "You never gave yourself time. You never _do_."  
  
Rae looked away. "Please, Master!" Her voice was almost desperate.  
  
Qui-Gon considered pressing her, but decided that now wasn't the time.  
  
Anakin stirred on the bed and both Rae and Qui-Gon's attention was immediately on the young boy.  
  
Anakin's eyes fluttered open and focused on Rae and Qui-Gon. "What happend? Where am I?"  
  
Rae smiled comfortingly. "You are in the Med Wing, remember?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "You passed out, too much stress, too little food," Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at Anakin at this, "and too little sleep."  
  
Anakin frowned for a moment; then realization dawned on his face and he closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
Qui-Gon's face became serious. "Anakin, you can't do this to yourself. It won't help Obi-Wan and it _certainly_ won't help you."  
  
Anakin squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "I know." Anakin took a deep breath. "I've just been preoccupied with. . .everything." He opened his eyes again. "How's Obi-Wan?" He changed the subject before Rae or Qui-Gon could say anything further about his situation.  
  
They both let it slide.  
  
"He's ok." Rae smiled wryly. "Some of the staff commented that the reason he's still going is because of pure stubbornness." Her smile became brighter. "They also said that we could go see him and that he should wake up soon."  
  
Anakin all but leapt out of bed. "What are we waiting for?!"  
  
Rae sat back casually. "Actually we were waiting for you to wake up so you could have your check up."  
  
"Indeed we were."  
  
All three heads turned to the door to find Yeg A'Ta.  
  
Anakin groaned as he sat back on the bed.

* * *

Consciousness wasn't something that Obi-Wan welcomed with open arms. With it brought a burning pain in his stomach and a pounding headache. He opened his eyes a crack; then groaned and snapped them shut again as the light, which was probably pretty dim, made the pain of his headache ten times worse.  
  
He felt cool, rough, large hand touch his forehead and the pain receded.  
  
Obi-Wan slowly blinked his eyes open staring at the ceiling. Then everything came rushing back to him and he shot up in bed, only to be gently pushed back down by strong hands. He didn't argue because when he sat up it made the pain in his head and stomach worse.  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to recede once more; then he opened his eyes again and looked around.  
  
There was a petite girl standing next to him with dark blond, almost brown, hair and terquoise eyes, looking at him worriedly. And next to her were two people he thought he would never see again.  
  
"Master? Anakin?"  
  
The older Jedi smiled from where he was standing, obviously the one who had pushed him back, and Anakin stared at him from his chair, Anakin smiled at him, but it was somewhat a weak one.  
  
Obi-Wan gazed at them with shock. "But - but - you - you're dead!"  
  
Qui-Gon's face became blank, Anakin raised blinked; they both turned to the girl whose eyes had gone wide.  
  
She turned to Qui-Gon and raised her left arm, her right was in a sling. "Master I _swear_!"  
  
Qui-Gon looked as though he was about to say something, but then he glanced at Obi-Wan and instead firmly grasped the girl's left shoulder and led her just outside the open door. Where they began to speak to each other in heated voices that were low enough that neither Obi-Wan, nor Anakin could hear.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to strain his hearing for a few minutes, but found it to no avail. He then turned his attention to Anakin who was staring at something in his hands.  
  
"What do you have there?" he asked, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.  
  
Anakin looked up; he then silently held out his hand for Obi-Wan to see.  
  
In the palm of his hand was a small, smooth rock. Obi-Wan recognized it immediately.  
  
"Where did you get this?" He looked at Anakin with shock.  
  
Anakin bit his lip, pulling his hand away and clutching the rock to his chest, as if he was afraid Obi-Wan would take it.  
  
"My Master gave it to me for my birthday..." his eyes became full of pain, "just before he died."  
  
Obi-Wan's own eyes went wide, but before he could say anything, raised voices drew their attention.  
  
"I _swear_ Master! I didn't mean to! I swear!" The girl was sobbing.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt down and took her in his arms.  
  
She cried on his shoulder. "It was an accident! I would never do this on purpose!" Her voice was muffled by Qui-Gon's robe, but still audible, even by Obi-Wan and Anakin. "_Never_!"  
  
Qui-Gon was shhing her and rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
Finally she stopped sobbing and he pulled away, but gently rested his hands on her shoulders. "- as long as you can fix it, it will be all right."  
  
The girl nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
They both stood up and headed back into the room, the girl wiping her face on the sleeve of her robe. They approached the bed, the girl stood to Qui-Gon's right and a little behind him, a position quite familiar to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I would like you to meet my Padawan, Raechel Hennel." He turned slightly to the girl, who smiled at Obi-Wan her face and eyes now dry. Qui-Gon the turned back to Obi-Wan. "She will explain what has happened. And I must tell you that it will sound unbelievable, but it is true." Qui-Gon then stepped aside and let Rae step forward.  
  
She seemed to debate for a moment; then finally took a deep breath. "What if I told you that you have just traveled to an alternate reality?"

* * *

One chapter left until I am done posting for today.


	6. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan sat on the bed, in shock, trying to absorb what the girl, Raechel Hennel, Qui-Gon's Padawan, had told him.  
  
_"I am a guardian of time and space. I sort of watch over the timelines, the different dimensions, different realities and different places." She took a deep breath. "I am able to travel between places, times and realities." She paused looking a little nervous and embarrassed. "I can also bring beings and/or things from other places, times and realities..."_  
  
It had taken Obi-Wan a moment to catch her meaning. And that was how he came to be sitting as he was at the moment.  
  
Finally it seemed to be sinking in and he was able to being to think coherently. He had hundreds of questions, but didn't want to overwhelm her so he settled on the most important, at least in his mind. "So you were the one who brought me here?"  
  
Rae nodded ashamedly. "I'm sorry, it was unintentional."  
  
"In this...reality I - your Obi-Wan is dead?"  
  
All of them nodded solemnly.  
  
He looked back to Rae. "And I take it that you also can send me back to where I came from?"  
  
Rae bit her lip and nodded hesitantly.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her hesitance. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rae gave him a wry smile. "Besides the fact that you need time to recover, I also have to find where you came from which actually takes time and I can only do the searches when I am asleep." She shrugged helplessly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
Just then Yeg A'Ta entered the room. "Obi-Wan needs rest."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "I'm not tired."  
  
Yeg A'Ta gave him a look. "You may not feel it Obi-Wan but your body desperately needs you to sleep." He then took the needle he had prepared and injected the contents into Obi-Wan's I.V.  
  
The effect was almost immediate. The Healer, two Padawans and Jedi Master watched as Obi-Wan's eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. At first he wasn't sure what woke him up.  
  
"I'm sorry if I woke you."  
  
Obi-Wan turned his head in the direction of the soft voice.  
  
Rae, almost silently, padded over to his bed, a blanket draped over her arms.  
  
"It's alright, you didn't." He watched her smooth graceful movements.  
  
Rae smirked. "Liar. You always were a terrible liar." Her expression softened into a smile. "But thank you."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled back, but he felt strange hearing her say that. She knew him – actually his counterpart in this world – so well, but he knew nothing about her.  
  
Rae had reached the chair beside Obi-Wan's bed, which, he now saw, was occupied.  
  
Rae spread the blanket she was carrying over Anakin's sleeping form, making sure he was warm enough.  
  
Obi-Wan watched the petite girl tend to the young boy.  
  
She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair, which he had allowed to grow out of its Padawan cut after Obi-Wan had died.  
  
"He cared a lot about him...your – Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan felt odd saying that.  
  
Rae lifted her head; Obi-Wan could see the pain in her eyes. "Yes, we all did." Rae turned back to Anakin and ran her fingers down the side of his face. "Anakin and Obi-Wan were _very_ close. Obi-Wan was his Master, friend, big brother and the only father Anakin had ever known. Anakin practically worshiped the ground he walked on." Rae paused for a moment pensively. "I think that, rather than making him proud and arrogant, that is one of the things that humbled Obi-Wan the most." She turned back to Obi-Wan a smile on her face. "He was fiercely protective of Ani." She swallowed, turning her head away. "He – he died – for Ani."  
  
Obi-Wan felt like he had been slammed in the stomach.  
  
Rae looked down at her hands, talking a deep breath. "Ani was devastated. He – withdrew, for a few weeks, rarely eating or sleeping."  
  
Obi-Wan saw her frown, troubled.  
  
"Many worried that Obi-Wan's death would push him to the Dark Side. But he didn't, he mourned deeply, still is mourning, and Qui-Gon and I had to help him get out of most of his depression and self-blame. I think that he felt, that if he fell, he would be desecrating Obi-Wan's memory."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded staring at the little boy. He noticed how Rae was tenderly stroking Anakin's hair. "You care for him."  
  
A soft smile graced her face. "He's my oldest friend and is like a little brother to me. I love him. He, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan kept me..." she paused for a moment, searching for the right word, "grounded. Kept me sane and from destroying myself. I have a bad habit of keeping things locked up inside; one or more of them call me on it."  
  
"How did you and Anakin come to be taken on by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?"  
  
She looked up at him smiling brightly. "Immediately after being knighted on Naboo, Obi-Wan requested to take Anakin on and Qui-Gon removed his request and asked for me. Anakin and I were ecstatic; he more or less shouted 'Yes!'." She chuckled and looked at the boy fondly. "Ani is so sweet and kind. He wants to help and save everyone. He does have his moments when he loses his temper sometimes, but he never stays mad for longer than a few minutes."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at Anakin. "He's different from what my Anakin i – _was_ like."  
  
Rae gave him a sympathetic look when he had to correct himself.  
  
"Anakin's and my relationship didn't start out that well and there were a lot of strains on it. My – Anakin was only a little older than yours, but he was quite aware of how his abilities made him special and powerful...it made him...arrogant, even at that age. I still loved him, but I worried about aspect of his personality."  
  
Rae's movement's had stilled and she was looking at him intently.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced up at her; he was a little a nerved by the look on her face.  
  
The look quickly melted off of her face and she smiled at him wryly. "Our Anakin _does_ get cocky sometimes and we have to take him down a few notches sometimes, but he has never been arrogant."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "I think what made the biggest difference is that while your Obi-Wan took on your Anakin by his own choice, I did so to fulfill my Master's dying wish."  
  
Rae's face became so sad. "That would do it."  
  
They stood for a moment in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable, but wasn't comfortable either...it was just a silence.  
  
Finally Rae turned toward the door. "Well, I will leave you to rest. I guarantee you the next few days are going to be long." She headed toward the door.  
  
Obi-Wan settled back in bed a little reluctantly, knowing that her words were true.  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan," she softly called from the doorway.  
  
He turned to her.  
  
She was standing with her back to the room, her hand on the doorframe, looking at him over her shoulder. "Please..." Her voice was pleading. "Be careful with Ani. Don't form an attachment that you can't keep." There was pain in her eyes. "He has been hurt so much already. I just don't want to see him hurt even more." With that she left.  
  
Obi-Wan stared after her for a moment before he turned to look at the sleeping boy, considering the young woman's plea.

* * *

Obi-Wan's eyes slid open slowly. He glanced at the chair where Anakin was.  
  
To find it empty.  
  
"Anakin had to leave this morning to go to classes."  
  
Obi-Wan's head snapped over to the other side of the bed. Qui-Gon sat in a chair watching him.  
  
"Good morning, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Master -"  
  
Qui-Gon had to keep from wincing and to shield the flash of pain. He was glad to hear Obi-Wan call him that, happier than he could describe, but at the same time it was like a knife in his heart.  
  
He smiled at Obi-Wan. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Actually I feel ready to get out of here."  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. "Aren't you always?"  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged good humoredly.  
  
They both looked toward the open door when they heard two sets of running feet heading their way. Rae and Anakin appeared in the doorway shifting nervously and glancing behind them.  
  
"Uh..." Rae glanced back for a moment. "Master, we're going to go see Shmi, ok? Bye!"  
  
They both turned to run off.  
  
"Stop!" The two Jedi-in-training froze in place at the Jedi Master's command. "Turn." The pivoted simultaneously to face him. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"  
  
Rae raised both of her hands in defense, her right arm now out of the sling, Obi-Wan had the feeling that that was a habitual thing for her to do. "Master, I _swear_," Obi-Wan had a feeling that those were also habitual words, "it was a complete accident!"  
  
Anakin nodded viggorously. "If Rae hadn't messed up the motivator -"  
  
Rae turned to him. "Well you should have known that I would mess it up when you asked me to help you with that stupid droid! 'Oh don't worry, it's easy, even you can do it'!" she mimicked his voice, rolling her eyes. "You _know_ I am the _worst_ with mechanics!"  
  
"The _worst_?!" Anakin was incredulous. "All you had to do was reconnect a couple of wires!"  
  
Rae was about to respond when a voice interrupted them.  
  
"Padawan Skywalker! Padawan Hennel! In trouble you both are!"  
  
The pair's heads snapped in the direction the voice came from; then turned back to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Later Master; Obi-Wan!" "Bye Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan!" They both took off down the hall in the opposite direction of the voice.  
  
Moment's later a tiny, green Jedi Master appeared in place of the two Padawans. Qui-Gon had to stifle a snort of laughter and Obi-Wan's eyes went wide at the sight of the revered Jedi Master. He was dripping with oil and his skin had sooty stains from smoke. He stopped in the doorway. "Seen your Padawans have you." It wasn't a question.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, his lips twitching. "I believe they went to see Anakin's mother."  
  
"Humph." Yoda hobbled into the room. "When return they do, need to speak to them I do."  
  
Qui-Gon finally gave a small smile. "I believe that it was merely an accident. They were attempting to fix a droid and Rae made a mistake."  
  
Yoda humphed again, but Qui-Gon saw amusement in his eyes. "Known better Padawan Skywalker should have, than to recruit Padawan Hennel."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Too true."  
  
Obi-Wan looked back and forth between the two Masters. "Is she _really_ that bad?"  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled and Yoda's mouth twitched. "My Padawan, as she puts it, is 'mechanically impaired'."  
  
Obi-Wan raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
Qui-Gon leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Let me put this in perspective. She did so poorly in mechanics class that when she finally succeeded at the simplest project the Master passed her and then promptly kicked her out. Neither shed any tears over that."  
  
They all chuckled.  
  
"Not much better at piloting she is," Yoda muttered.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Both of those and all related areas are Anakin's forte. Rae's are lightsaber, gymnastics and related areas."  
  
Yoda smirked. "Though as abysmal as Hennel is at mechanics and piloting just as abysmal is Skywalker at healing and diplomacy."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Yes, he excells in all areas, save those two. It's good that the two of them are willing to help each other because otherwise they would be so much worse off than they are."  
  
Yoda nodded, mirth still in his eyes. His attention turned to Obi-Wan. "Good to see you awake it is, Knight Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed to the senior council member as best he could while sitting in the bed. "Thank you, Master Yoda."  
  
Yoda turned back to Qui-Gon. "Looking into this your Padawan is?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, he turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "It will take a few weeks, most likely, to find exactly where you are from and at least one week more time to find out the best way to return you, which will be somewhat harder than bringing you here. And she has to keep up with her studies and training." Qui-Gon gave him an apologetic look at that last part.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded understandingly. "Please thank her for me."  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. "You can tell her yourself when she comes out of hiding."  
  
Obi-Wan joined in his laughter.  
  
"Well when come out of hiding Hennel and Skywalker do, send them to me, you must." Yoda tapped Qui-Gon's leg with his gimmer stick.  
  
"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"Now clean up I must. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you," both of the taller Jedi responded.  
  
The ancient Master hobbled out.  
  
A moment later Yeg A'Ta entered the room, though he was staring down the hall in the direction that Yoda had gone, eyebrows raised. He then turned to the Qui-Gon, a single eyebrow now raised. "What in the name of the Force did your Padawans do to Master Yoda?"

* * *

Three posts in one day!!!!!! This is everything that I have so far, but _hopefully_ I will soon have a new chapter. Anywho. I hope ya'll can forgive the _major_ delay. -blushes- Hope ya liked it!!! :)


End file.
